1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip adapter seat, and in particular to a chip adapter seat for positioning and connecting a chip.
2. Description of Prior Art
A desktop or laptop computer is constituted by a hardware and software. The hardware usually comprises a motherboard, CPU, memory, hard disk driver, display card, sound card, power supply and the like. The hard driver stores a system software and data. The memory is used to be a buffer for reading data so as to accelerate the processing speed of the hardware system. On the motherboard, various kinds of chips, connectors and electronic elements having different sizes and specifications are arranged and soldered. The chip is used for storing or performing the computation. After a long-term operation, the occurrence of damage is inevitable. Further, when the computer is to be upgraded and thus needed to change part of chips, it is necessary to detach the chip from the motherboard. Therefore, it is an important issue to provide an adapter seat capable of easily detaching the chip from the motherboard.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a combined structure of a conventional chip and a circuit board, a plurality of pins 11a project outwardly from two corresponding end faces of the chip 10a. At the corresponding positions on the circuit board 20a, a plurality of connecting pieces are provided and each connecting piece is used for abutting and connecting to each pin 11a of the chip 10a. In assembling, the connecting pieces on the circuit board 20a are coated with soldering agent such as solder paste. The chip 10a is positioned to a position in which the circuit board 20a is to be located. Each pin 11a of the chip 10a corresponds to each connecting piece of the circuit board 20a. Then, a soldering operation is performed to combine the chip 10a with the circuit board 20a. 
However, in the combined structure of the chip and the circuit board, there are still some problems existing in actual practice. Since the chip 10a is operated for a long time, the chip may be inevitably burned down and damaged due to the overload current or unsteady current. In the repairing procedure, each soldering point should be welded one by one, and then the residue of soldering agent is removed. After this, another new chip 10a is made to connect with the circuit board 20a. In this way, not only various kinds of special tools are necessary, but also the time for repairing is increased. Further, if the computer is to be upgraded and needed to change part of chips, it is also necessary to perform the above-mentioned complicated procedure. Therefore, the practicability and economic efficiency thereof are greatly reduced.
In view of the above the drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.